


In the act

by Ainnita



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Desafío relampago, Established Relationship, Facebook: Es de fanfics, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, San Valentín 2021, Sexual Roleplay, Top Greg Lestrade, Valentine's Day, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Porque la forma más eficaz de cazar a los delincuentes es pillándolos en el acto.Este relato es para el Desafío Relámpago de San Valentín 2021 de la página de Facebook "Es de fanfics" y mi regalo de San Valentín (atrasado, sorry) ♥
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In the act

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Relato erótico con lenguaje sexual explícito. Greg!top y Mycroft!bottom por cuestiones de la historia, pero en su relación son versátiles. Canonverse después de la cuarta temporada. Es mi primera vez en el fandom de Sherlock y escribiendo Mystrade, así que es posible que caiga en el OoC (si es el caso, pido perdón, hice lo que pude y siempre desde el respeto y profunda admiración hacia esta serie).
> 
> Requisitos: Hubo una dinámica en la que, según nuestro signo del zodiaco, se nos asignaba un tema. Como soy cáncer, me tocó el prompt "juego de roles" y nació esta cosa rara.
> 
> Referencias: Las citas son de la canción "Lips on you" de Maroon 5. El título es un guiño a una escena de Greg en el episodio 8 (2 de la tercera temporada) que me hace reír siempre que la veo.

_Cuando poso mis labios sobre ti_

_Sientes los escalofríos recorrer tu columna por mí_

・。。・゜゜・

La posición era demasiado incómoda. El respaldo del asiento le impedía echar la cabeza hacia atrás y la falta de espacio suponía un problema. Su miembro erecto clamaba por atención.

Años atrás, Gregory Lestrade jamás se habría imaginado algo así. Él, en el asiento trasero de un coche de lujo, besándose con Mycroft Holmes. La idea era increíble, pero más increíble era que Mycroft supiera besar tan bien. Sus finos labios le acariciaban con devoción, arrancando gemidos de su garganta cada vez que su lengua se atrevía a explorar más allá del límite de sus labios.

Habían tenido decenas de citas en los restaurantes más distinguidos de Londres, que siempre terminaban con besos en el trayecto a casa del inspector. Pero Greg no necesitaba nada de eso. Le bastaba con verse a solas y dejarse los labios en carne viva, tocar más de esa piel pecosa que le robaba el aliento... Joder, quería intimidad, y empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirían así? ¿Por qué él siempre parecía más necesitado? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para Mycroft?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el causante de todas sus dudas, notando que Greg no devolvía los besos con la misma intensidad.

—Sí... —musitó, apreciando de cerca los labios de Mycroft—. Estaba pensando que el próximo domingo podríamos hacer algo especial por San Valentín, como una cena íntima...

Mycroft meditó su propuesta, repasando mentalmente su agenda.

—Me temo que el domingo estaré fuera del país —dijo haciendo una mueca.

Lo que Greg imaginaba.

—¿Confidencial?

—Exacto. —Greg no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y a Mycroft se le encogió el corazón al notar su cambio de expresión, así que sugirió—: El martes habré vuelto. Podemos cenar en mi casa cuando termines tu jornada.

Los ojos de Greg se iluminaron y una adorable sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Eran esos pequeños gestos, esas simples reacciones, las que estremecían a Mycroft. No pudo resistirse a abalanzarse sobre sus labios de nuevo. Y Greg lo recibió gustoso, aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenían antes de llegar a su destino.

_Quieres ser imprudente, sin descanso, hasta mañana_

_Espera_

・。。・゜゜・

El 16 de febrero, Londres hizo honor a su fama con una fuerte e incesante lluvia. Sin embargo, para Greg era como si el sol brillara. Se sentía imparable; tanto, que terminó mucho antes de lo previsto y decidió sorprender a Mycroft presentándose con una hora de antelación.

La casa de Mycroft era enorme y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando estuvo frente a la fachada, ya que, allá donde mirase, encontraba detalles que le recordaron al propietario. Llamó a la puerta, la cual fue abierta poco después por una joven.

—Buenas noches, inspector Lestrade —saludó con una sonrisa cordial, y se apartó a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Hola, Anthea —dijo antes de entrar.

El interior era más inmenso de lo que parecía por fuera, exquisitamente decorado y muy limpio. Anthea le indicó que Mycroft estaba en su despacho, señalando una puerta a la izquierda, pero antes de que pudiera agradecer, ella se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Te marchas?

—El señor Holmes dijo que me fuera cuando usted llegase —explicó sin prestarle mucha atención, sacando un paraguas plegable del bolso—. Que disfruten de la velada.

El sonido de sus tacones se desvaneció tras la puerta, y el recibidor quedó en un extraño silencio, sólo opacado por las gotas que golpeaban las ventanas. La fascinación de Greg por la casa quedó en segundo plano ante la perspectiva de aquella noche.

Sus manos temblaron de anticipación, y su pulso se aceleró a cada paso que daba hacia la puerta que había señalado Anthea. Rozó el tirador con los dedos y lo giró sin hacer ruido. Voces amortiguadas emergieron del interior, y no pasó desapercibida para él la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando un susurro hizo que se detuviera.

—Gregory...

Greg se quedó paralizado, escuchando con atención. Las voces impedían descifrar los sonidos, pero un sutil gemido llegó a sus oídos. Y después otro, acompañado de algunos suspiros roncos.

—Oh, Gregory…

Escuchar su nombre por segunda vez fue como una bofetada de realidad. De pronto, Greg fue consciente de la situación y halló las respuestas a todas las incógnitas que rodeaban a Mycroft. Porque Mycroft estaba masturbándose. Pensando en él.

Su cuerpo se movió solo. Abrió la puerta de un golpe que sobresaltó a Mycroft, sentado en un sofá; pero consiguió reaccionar antes de que la vista de Greg se acostumbrara a la escasez de luz. Se puso en pie y cerró el botón y la cremallera del pantalón.

—Gregory... —dijo intentando disimular—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

No hacía falta ser un experto en el arte de la deducción como los hermanos Holmes para darse cuenta de la respiración pesada del pelirrojo, de su sonrojo y, sobre todo, del estado de su camisa, arrugada por fuera del pantalón. Y Greg, que nunca antes lo había visto así, sintió una oleada de calor que fue directa a su entrepierna.

—Anthea me abrió. Dijo que estabas aquí —habló a media voz, siguiéndole el juego.

—Has llegado antes.

—No había mucho trabajo.

Greg no apartaba los ojos de él y Mycroft se sintió incómodo. Fueron unos segundos eternos, en los que paseó la mirada por la sala buscando una distracción.

—Voy a apagar... —masculló mientras avanzaba hasta el proyector, que seguía reproduciendo la película que estaba viendo.

Entonces, Greg reaccionó.

—¿Qué hacías? —Soltó la pregunta que Mycroft temía escuchar.

Aún así, fue capaz de recomponerse.

—Como faltaba más de una hora para tu llegada, se me ocurrió ver una de mis películas.

O lo intentó.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque es lo que siempre hacen —dijo dando un paso en su dirección.

El tono de voz de Greg, más profundo y rasgado de lo normal, le provocó un escalofrío que no supo describir. Por alguna razón, se sentía acorralado; pero eso le gustaba.

—Verá, señor Holmes —decía mientas se aproximaba con parsimonia. Hacía años que no lo llamaba así—, la forma más eficaz de cazar a los delincuentes es pillándolos _en el acto_.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Greg le agarró el brazo y tiró de él hasta ponerlo de cara contra la pared, utilizando su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo. Mycroft iba a quejarse, pero Greg cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando una mano acarició su miembro, endurecido por la actividad anterior.

—Gregory —pronunció su nombre como lo había hecho antes.

—Te estabas tocando, Myc… Estabas gimiendo mi nombre.

La voz de Greg revoloteando en su oído y haciendo cosquillas en su oreja, hizo jadear a Mycroft, para quien fue imposible contener las ganas de frotar su erección contra esa mano sin ningún tipo de pudor. Greg suspiró por esa búsqueda de contacto y aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, al mismo tiempo que se restregaba contra Mycroft. Su pene, que comenzaba a endurecerse, rozó la hendidura entre los glúteos del pelirrojo y ambos emitieron un gemido gutural.

—Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo —lo acusó el inspector, sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta unas esposas—, haciéndome creer que no me deseabas tanto como yo a ti; pero voy a hacer que confieses. —Y con rapidez, esposó las muñecas de Mycroft a su espalda—. Aunque, por supuesto, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio.

Mycroft notó que sonreía cuando posó los labios en su piel, y sus piernas flaquearon. Los labios de Greg se deslizaron a lo largo de su cuello, que Mycroft ofreció echando la cabeza a un lado. Pronto, los labios fueron sustituidos por lengua y dientes, y los suspiros se convirtieron en profundos jadeos.

—Por favor —suplicó Mycroft.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —preguntó, a lo que Mycroft asintió—. Antes tendrás que confesar por qué te masturbas antes de verme.

Mycroft soltó un gruñido de frustración. Greg estaba cobrando su venganza por dejarlo tantas veces y por tanto tiempo con las ganas, y su forma de hacerlo era retorcida y cruel. Sin dejar de saborear su cuello, comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Mycroft, acariciando por fin esa piel que tanto deseaba. Cuando terminó, sus manos siguieron bajando por su estómago hasta el cierre del pantalón, y muy despacio, se deshicieron de la prenda, liberando el pene de Mycroft, quien suspiró de alivio.

Pero Greg no lo tocó. Se limitó a trazar líneas invisibles sin hacer presión, sólo para que lo notara. Provocándolo. Y Mycroft se dio por vencido.

—Me pones tanto... —exhaló— que temía correrme… durante una cita.

Greg se mantuvo en silencio, procesando aquella información. La imagen de Mycroft excitado bajo la mesa del restaurante apareció en su mente, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Para eso están los baños, Myc —dijo en un susurro, mordiendo su oreja con suavidad.

Satisfecho, envolvió el miembro de Mycroft con ímpetu. Inmovilizado y con las manos esposadas, Mycroft sólo podía gemir y repetir el nombre de quien lo tenía a su merced. Pero aquello no era suficiente.

—Por favor —pidió con dificultad—. Quiero que me folles.

Ese ruego fue el súmmum de lo que Greg podía soportar.

—La habitación —dijo entre jadeos—. ¿Dónde...?

—Arriba.

Así que lo escoltó a la parte de arriba como si fuera un delincuente, deteniéndose incontables veces para besarse contra cualquier superficie sólida que encontraban. Greg se desnudó en el transcurso, dejando un reguero de ropa hasta la habitación de Mycroft.

Una vez allí, acostó al pelirrojo sobre la inmensa cama y liberó sus muñecas. Las finas manos de Mycroft estrujaron los glúteos de Greg y lo estrecharon contra él, frotando sus pollas en un exquisito vaivén que casi los hace culminar. Sin embargo, Greg tenía otros planes más excitantes en mente. Apartó ambas manos y las sujetó sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, buscó a tientas las esposas y las ató al cabecero.

Mycroft lo miró con los ojos y la boca entrecerrados, y Greg no perdió el tiempo en unir sus labios en un caliente beso, donde sus lenguas se fundieron y los suspiros quedaron atrapados para siempre entre sus bocas. Un beso húmedo al que siguieron muchos más.

Con los sentidos nublados por el placer, Mycroft le indicó dónde encontrar condones y lubricante, y varios minutos después, Greg penetraba su entrada con certeras estocadas, cada vez más intensas. Mycroft sentía su próstata siendo golpeada en cada embestida, haciéndolo gemir más alto, sorprendiéndose de su propia voz, y confesó sus deseos más carnales hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Aquella noche, ambos cumplieron su fantasía erótica de jugar con las esposas durante el sexo. Y algunas más.

_Cuando cerramos las cortinas_

_Ambos podemos olvidar todos nuestros modales_

・。。・゜゜・

Cuando Greg llegó a Scotland Yard la mañana siguiente, Sherlock estaba allí, esperándolo para compartir información del caso en curso.

—¿Por qué hueles como Mycroft? —preguntó nada más verlo.

Greg no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordando la noche anterior y esa misma madrugada, cuando despertaron desnudos, enredados en las sábanas. El rostro de Sherlock se descompuso. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó y los abrió mucho más, escaneando con la mirada al inspector.

John no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero Sherlock no explicó nada, ni hizo alarde de sus capacidades deductivas como solía hacer. Volvió a mirarlo con cara de espanto.

—¿Te has acostado con mi hermano?

—Sí —respondió Greg con firmeza.

John repitió las acciones de Sherlock, y cuando vio los indicios que el detective percibió desde el principio, apartó la mirada y torció los labios.

—¿Estás...? ¿Mycroft y tú...? —balbuceó.

—Sí —admitió Greg. Ya no tenía sentido negarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo...? —quiso indagar Sherlock.

—¿Podemos centrarnos en el caso de una vez?

Sherlock lo meditó un instante, sopesando sus opciones, y aceptó guardarse sus interrogantes para otra persona.

Mientras, en otro lugar, Mycroft sintió un retortijón; lo que otros llamarían "una perturbación en el cosmos" que, supuso, significaba problemas. No podía imaginar cómo Sherlock iba a molestarlo y chantajearlo durante los próximos años. Y tampoco podía imaginar que, en el fondo, se alegraba. Porque, al fin, Mycroft había encontrado su _goldfish_.

_Escucho tu voz haciendo eco la noche entera por mí_

_Ruega para mí_

Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre esta noche y siempre, **Mycroft**

・。。・゜゜・

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo terminé esto en el límite de tiempo y de palabras, pero lo conseguí (a base de eliminar párrafos que me hubiese gustado que estuvieran y no pudo ser).
> 
> Primero de todo, perdón por ser una torpe escribiendo lemon, estoy aprendiendo, así que os pido clemencia.
> 
> Segundo, perdón si no he escrito bien a esta pareja, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y sólo sé que los amo con toda mi alma. Recuerdo que cuando vi Sherlock la primera vez, no supe ver el claro subtexto entre estos dos personajes, pero encontré fanfics que me abrieron los ojos, y cuando hace poco volví a ver la serie completa, gritaba cada vez que coincidían en una escena (aparte de gritar siempre que aparecía Greg porque amo a Rupert Graves), ¡¿por qué no podemos tener más?! D:
> 
> En fin, estoy tan nerviosa que no sé qué decir. Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Espero también que hayáis pasado un divertido San Valentín (o San Solterín, como es mi caso). Y recordad que el amor romántico está mal… tengamos relaciones sanas y consentidas.
> 
> ¿Alguien se anima a dejar un estúpido y sensual review?~


End file.
